


In Which Al-An And Robin Get Intimate

by InnocuousWriter



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: "cum", Alien Sex, Alien penis, Alien/Human Relationships, Alienfucking, Cross all three off your bingo board lmao, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Horse cock, Intimacy, Monsterfucking, Not Beta Read, Terato, Teratophilia, minor stomach bulge, robotfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocuousWriter/pseuds/InnocuousWriter
Summary: "While we have evolved beyond physical attachment, it is traditional to navigate spacetime in conjunction with mobile, bio-mechanical storage media, altered and evolved over time to serve the inhabitant's needs." Sometimes the inhabitant's partner wants to get it on, so you modify your vessel for them.
Relationships: Al-An/Robin Ayou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	In Which Al-An And Robin Get Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Intimate Talks And Glowing Horsecock

Robin would have never once imagined herself in this position, if you asked her where she saw herself in a few years. Here she was now naked, a pair of metallic limbs resting under her knees and holding her legs apart, her back pressed against the front of her alien partner, Al-An.

Yet here she was, nervous, but about to engage with the act of physical intimacy with an alien.

"... my people would find this to be, er, taboo." She said, noting Al-An's silence. She'd gotten them to be a bit more talkative, and there had been lengthy discussions about this entire situation beforehand, but as they got down to it, Robin found it odd that they were quiet.

"My people would find this to be incredibly taboo as well."

There had been discussions about intimacy and relationships, which ultimately led to the conversation about intercourse. Architects had long since evolved past the need for physical intercourse- they never engaged in it recreationally as humans did. And once they discovered how to manufacture more Architects without the need for reproduction, the act was quickly outdated.

Al-An had explained that their people do not form social bonds or relationships as humans did. Given the network, each and every Architect was connected. However just as it was tradition to experience existence with a physical form, some Architects did form bonds. Though generally those that did were ones of lesser importance in the Architect hierarchy.

Robin relaxed a bit, leaning back and looking up at Al-An. Their head was orientated forward, as though they weren't looking at her. That didn't stop her from turning her head into theirs, nosing the side of their face with a smile. There was a long moment of silence before Al-An responded with a vocalization that reminded her of a computer booting up- a faint whirring, with vocalizations in their own tongue. It was something Robin designated as a trill of sorts, and coming from Al-An, meant usually they were comforted or as they had once put it- 'I accept your affections.'

"We don't have to."

"Given the resources and the time taken to discuss and bring this to fruition, it would have been an inefficient use of our time to stop here."

Robin reached around and patted one of Al-An's physical limbs. It was their pair of robotic limbs that held her legs apart, and a glance below she still felt her face flush red at the sight of Al-An's member.

First of all, it was proportional to Al-An's vessel. As in, much larger than your typical human male. It was placed on their front, not down on their undercarriage like you would see with a horse. It was similarly shaped to an equine penis, though it had a light blue bioluminescence to it- it did not change shade as the rest of Al-An's body did. Prior to this, Robin was smart enough to apply lubricant to it, and as she had done so she was surprised by the feel. Though appearing on human terms to be erect, the penis had almost a gelatinous rigidity to it. It was soft and gave easy, and would likely be able to compress whenever it was in use.

She inhaled and then exhaled, going through all her muscles mentally and relaxing them physically. 'There is absolutely no reason to be apprehensive about this.' She reminded herself. While Al-An was leagues more evolved than your common human, over the course of their time together, Robin knew they wouldn't do anything to harm her. It was one benefit of their lingering mental connection, she supposed.

Robin rested her hands on her knees, craning her head around to look at Al-An. "I'm ready."

They flashed from their usual pink/purple hue to a green color, and she was lowered slightly until her lips met the top of their penis. Al-An adjusted their grip on her legs to guide her up and down their length. 'Oh, right.' Robin had explained foreplay prior to this, and was a little pleased that they took that into account.

She exhaled as they guided her up and down their length, the cool of the lubricant coating their member rubbing into her and making her slick. Her clit was lightly grazed over with every slide, sending just the tiniest amount of pleasure and making her warm. She leaned back, letting her back meet Al-An's chest and she closed her eyes, the anticipation on top of the sensation rubbing against her clit getting her going.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks and she squirmed a little, twisting her hips to get further sensation.

"Is this uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no. It's uh... it feels good." Robin said, her cheeks flushed, "I'm moving because I want to feel more." She saw swirls of color around the edges of her vision as Al-An 'connected' to her mind.

What they had was an unknown for the both of them. Al-An was connected to her in a way that was far more advanced and intimate than an actual relationship with a human. Al-An was more familiar with the type of connection. They had explained it was similar to how they were networked to others of their race, but this 'network' was only them, and Robin.

Regardless, the connection allowed them to still communicate telepathically, and Al-An even was able to "connect" to her to experience whatever she was experiencing. And given the way their colors flashed a hot pink red shade, she had a hunch they were feeling the desire she felt.

"Would you like me to penetrate you?"

"So direct." She chuckled. "Yes, you may."

Robin watched as Al-An lifted her over the tip of their cock, and gently brought her down onto it. It was an odd sensation, definitely. The alarmingly large penis did compress whenever it entered her, but it was pliable enough to fill her to the brim. They'd only settled her halfway on their penis before she registered the sensation was unpleasant, and she put a hand over Al-An's as a sort of wait gesture. Again, with their melded minds, they got the message and stilled.

Robin was more or less still, but moved her hips every now and then to test the waters, finding herself affected moreso by the pressure of being completely filled out than in pain.

She braced her hands on her knees and put a little more effort into twisting her hips, the unpleaseant-ness of the initial penetration fading. The lubricant mixed with the pliable feeling of Al-An's cock provided quite the alluring sensation, almost fluid-like and with every roll of her hips, a different part of her was stimulated.

"Okay, you can start again."

Instead of traditional thrusting, Al-An's hand on her legs guided her up and down their length. Robin moaned as she was guided along their cock, arching her back. She watched as her stomach bulged slightly whenever they pulled her down, and she found that sight incredibly hot.

"Oh... oh yes. This feels good, Al-An."

The color at the edges of her vision changed, and she saw out of the corners of her eyes a wave of orange, pink, then a deep burgundy-like red emanated from their bioluminescence. She would have to consider the implications of the colors later, but she rolled her hips with every thrust, the friction building within her.

"Al-An!"

She threw her arms up around the back of their head, back arching. They changed their pace, with more short, shallow thrusts. She closed her eyes, biting her lip with each pump. "Yes, oh, Al-An, this feels so good." The colors around the edges of her vision changed shades, so Robin took that as they were at least listening, even if they were silent.

Which was okay. Robin didn't go into this thinking she was going to have a normal sexual encounter with a normal human partner. No, she knew that they both were very alien to each other, and she cherished their differences, because it showed that Architects and humans could coexist. The only two races to ever expand into space, one of much greater evolution and advancement than the other. They made it work.

"I'm getting- oh, I'm getting close." Robin moaned and they moved from shallow, hard thrusts to deeper ones. Each thrust hit that spot deep inside her over, and over, and over again. Robin screwed her eyes shut, vaguely registering that the color around the edges of her vision flashed white before she came.

"Al-An!"

They slowed their movements to let her ride out her orgasm slowly, almost intimately. Her back arched as she gasped for breath, then felt a peculiar sensation from their cock. 'Oh right.' She watched as an undulation grew from the base of their cock and travelled into her, and she moaned as she felt a warm fluid shoot into her.

The "cum" was purely for sensation and accuracy whenever it came to sex in regards to human, and its chemical makeup was not detrimental to either of them. Robin nearly forgot that it was something that they discussed before.

She gave soft little moans as she watched more and more bulges from their cock as she was filled with more and more cum, eventually filling up completely and a few spurts shot out from her slit, dribbling down her legs until it ceased completely. Robin caught her breath, and glanced back to look at Al-An, her eyes warm.

"That was..." It was hard to find the right words, so she chuckled, turning her head nuzzling against their head. Al-An responded with a trill, and they moved their head slightly to nuzzle against her, too. "That was great. I enjoyed it very much, Al-An."

"Your feedback has been noted." There was a pause. "I believe I can improve my efficiency with more data in regards to this activity."

Robin smiled, looking down at where they were still connected, fluid dripping from her thighs.

"I don't think that's a bad idea at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I generally am more of a role-player than a fic writer, but I absolutely adore Al-An as well as the chemistry they and Robin have. Plus theres only like two other smut fics of them on here, so I thought to remedy that.


End file.
